Christmas downstairs
by Thequietculchie
Summary: A series of stories inspired by Chelsie Fan's prompts. Mostly Chelsie but perhaps with a little Baxley along the way...
1. Advent

_**A.N.** I have a lot of university work to do over the course of the next few weeks and have been looking for a little distraction from all the stress. I found it when I came across Chelsie Fan's Christmas/December A-Z prompts. At the moment, I'm envisioning a series of one-shots however that could change. I can't promise that they will be lengthy masterpieces but I will endeavor to make them longer than this little teaser of a one-shot. Hopefully it'll whet your appetite enough to have you follow my little efforts..._

Christmas was always her favourite time of year. There was something about the prospect of putting up decorations, buying gifts and the general cheer that tended to descend that made it truly wonderful. It reminded her of her childhood spent preparing for the one day of the year that her family was able to take one day off from all the hard work on the farm. Her parents had always made a special effort each year to make it as memorable as possible for her and her siblings. There was one year in particular that she wanted a doll but thought the expense would be too much for her parents. Her father had made gentle hints that Santa may not be able to stretch to a doll that year in the weeks leading up to Christmas morning. So when it rolled around, she wasn't expecting much under the tree and so cried with delight when she found the beautiful brown haired and blue eyed doll that looked just like her. She called her Mairéad and spent every waking moment with her in the years that followed. Even now, she keeps it as a little memento in the bottom drawer of her desk and if she has a tough day it brings a smile to her face.

As much as she had enjoyed these memories, they always brought with them a certain sadness. She always felt the loss of her parents most at this time of year. In recent years, she had started to enjoy Christmas more and more. This was mostly due to the developments that have taken place in her relationship with Mr. Carson. She felt like they were really moving towards an enjoyable future together. He hadn't said anything outright but she could sense that something was changing in his resolve. With the prospect of a business venture on the horizon, who knows what will lie around the cornor...

* * *

A.N. So what do you think? A worthy beginning or a hopeless endeavor? all thoughts are welcome, a few nice ones might inspire me to keep going!


	2. Baking

**_Day two: Baking- cookies, cakes, pies, or whatever your sweet tooth is hankering for!_**

* * *

The beautiful Christmassy smells of cinnamon and apples wafted through the kitchen out through to the rest of the downstairs. Mrs Patmore was doing her best to make everyone feel as hungry as possible. For Baxter, this was a welcome change from Christmases of past. She relished the thought of spending Christmas is a happy and welcoming environment. Her fist few months had been a very trying affair but through a little perseverance and a helping hand from Mr Molesley, she had steadied herself and even managed to make an unlikely friend out of Thomas. It had all been very surprising and entirely different to how she had imagined things playing out for her. Luck had never been a friend of hers but it seemed to be making up for it now.

Christmas as always about reflection and nostalgia but she didn't really have an awful lot to be nostalgic about except, perhaps, her lost innocence about the magic of this time of year. She was always a forward thinker, not wanting to dwell on the past or even the current moment. The future always held something more for her but now she was starting to question that outlook. She felt so silly that all it took was a man to make her change her way of life but he gave her hope which she had never felt before.

She sighed as she made her way to table to set about doing the sewing and mending that had been her real reason for coming down here. There was only so much time in the day for daydreaming about happier things, there was some real work to be done. As she was working away, she didn't notice the comings and goings around so she was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I was calling your name but you seemed to be in a world of your own. I brought you a little something"

With that Mr Molesley brought out a pair of mince pies from behind his back.

"I hope Mrs Patmore knows about this or we'll both be in trouble"

She enjoyed the blush that spread to his cheeks and as he looked at his feet.

"These were less than perfect so Mrs Patmore said I could take them if it stopped me drooling over all of them"

He let out a cute little giggle at that proclamation.

"Well I guess I should be grateful for your drooling... oh that does sound silly"

They both laughed and then enjoyed their little Christmas treats. Maybe this new perspective wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

_**A.N. My first attempt at a little Baxley so I hope it hit the spot. Let me know what you think because it's the best inspiration to keep me writing.**_


	3. Children

**_Day 3 - Children - something involving little ones_**

* * *

Elsie rubbed her eyes as she her ledgers began to blur together. The evening had gotten away from her as she had worked away at her paperwork. She was surprised that she hadn't been disturbed by Mr. Carson at all. She presumed he had also been sucked into the unending paperwork that they have to end their day with. She hates it so much but also likes to keep organised and on top of her work. Some tea and sweet treats seemed in order so she decided to leave her the confines of her desk and head into the kitchen. When she made her way into the hall she saw the light from underneath his door. As she stepped closer, she heard the sound of humming coming from inside. Her curiosity got the better of her so she slowly tried to push open the door. The sight that greeted her nearly made her well up which may have been as much of a result of tiredness and the sweetness of what she was seeing. Mr Carson was sitting with a sleepy Sybbie on his knee and he was lulling her to sleep by humming a tune in beautiful bass tone.

He looked up to see her standing in the doorway watching him with a smile on her face.

"She walked down crying and saying that nanny had left them alone. Now I have a little suspicion that she sneaked away to get a little extra attention but it's hard to deny her when she is sniffling away"

He blushed a little as he admitted that he had a soft spot for the little girl.

"Well I think you've done a pretty good job of putting her back to sleep. How about you bring her back to bed and I'll make us something warm to enjoy before we get to go to bed"

"I think that could be an agreeable plan"

He walked past her and up the stairs as she turned towards the kitchen. She couldn't get rid of the butterflies in her tummy. It still surprised her the way he was able to make her feel after all these years. Maybe she'll give him a little something extra to reward him for his kind heart.

* * *

_**A.N. I'm not too happy with this one but it is a little sweet. What do you think? **_

_**I want to thank Chelsie Fan so much cause this is giving me a really fun distraction from my mind numbing university work.** _


	4. Dashing

_Day 4: Dashing - through the snow, away with a smoothing iron, or maybe even a dashing hero_

* * *

"Oh Elsie, He looks even more pompous than usual."

"Now Beryl..."

"Don't give me that look. Only Mr. Carson could go out and buy himself a winter coat that was even more upright than him"

"Now that isn't fair. I think he actually looks quite dashing in it"

Beryl's laughter could be heard throughout the downstairs.

"Well of course you would. You really think he tried it on inside for the good of his health"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh stop it, remember that I got me eyes done long ago and they aren't letting up on me yet"

Elsie looked down at her lap.

"Well whatever you think you see is definitely more than I've seen"

Beryl softened when she noticed how forlorn her dear friend had become. Christmas did have a way of doing that to her. Beryl never really had been able to get to the bottom of why she didn't like this time of year.

"Oh love, there's no need to despair. He adores you but is a major stick in the mud. It's going to take something groundbreaking to get through the many walls he's built up. And I know that he lets you see a lot more of himself than any of the rest of us, even me and I've known him my whole life in service. Now don't shake your head at me, why don't you just go for it? Make some happy Christmas memories"

"Oh Beryl, what would I do? I'm too old to go messing with relationships that have been stable for so many years that I've enjoyed."

"Now who's the stick in the mud? Come on girl, you can do better than that!"

"What if I can't? What if I've tried too many times and it's come to noting?"

"Look, you don't have to do anything drastic, just plan something a little special for one of your evenings with him. There's no need to declare anything, just show him that you enjoy being with him"

"Well I can't promise anything but maybe I'll get you to bake one of your lovely apple pies. Anyway I'm exhausted so I'm going to turn in."

With that Elsie went back to being Mrs Hughes and retired for the evening. It wasn't just Mr Carson who put up walls. Beryl was very pleased with the progress she had made. She didn't like to make her friend feel sad but she knew a little sadness was needed in order to get to the core of what she really wanted. She hoped that those two would finally let each other in. Everyone needs one great love affair in their lifetime.

* * *

_**A.N. When I started this prompt I didn't think I'd make anything of it but as I got going it started to come together and I'm pretty happy with it. There's sure to be typos cause I'm suffering from serious essay brain. Anyway let me know what you think and thanks very much for reading and following my little scribbles. Love.**_


	5. Eggnog

**A.N. It's been a busy day so only had time to for a little Baxley moment**

_**Day 5 - Eggnog - making it, drinking it, sharing it, spilling it, ruining it - take your pick**_

* * *

"That was a nice thing you did"

Baxter nearly jumped out of her skin when Molesley came up behind her.

"I'm sorry I was in a world of my own there Mr Molesley, can you say that again?"

"Oh I didn't mean to startle you, I just heard you skilfully persuading Mrs Patmore to make that egg-something drink for her Ladyship"

"Eggnog and it's an American drink that they have at Christmas time so I thought she might like it as a little something extra in the evening. It isn't anything too special"

"Well I think it was a lovely gesture, not that I would expect any less"

"That's very kind of you to say Mr Molesley, maybe if you're good, I might be able to sneak us a little tipple of it for ourselves later on"

"Well...Well that would be very kind"

* * *

A.N. It was only little but I think it was sweet. Thanks for all your kind reviews and for sticking with me. Love.


	6. Fire

**_Day 6 : _Fire -_ cuddled up by a cozy fire, a house fire, a bonfire, or chestnuts roasting on an open fire - you decide!_**

**_A_.N. A little Moden AU for you to enjoy!**

* * *

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose"_

The music rang through the air of the Christmas party: the annual evening of waiting to see who shows themselves up first. Charles Carson had worked with Crawley &amp; daughters Law firm for many years and while this meant he was now I senior partner of the corporate branch, it also meant that he had been at far too many of these evenings to even care enough to feign interest or mask his distain at the behaviour of some of his colleges. Mr Molesley's infamous dance skills were currently on display for all to see. How he thought he could apply those moves to the swaying rhythm of Nat King Cole at his finest was beyond Charles but he endeavoured to prove him wrong. However, Molesley seemed to have found a welcome audience in the new legal secretary Phyllis Baxter.

At the thoughts of a welcome audience, Charles let his eyes wander to his legal partner Ms Elsie Hughes. She was dancing with her good friend Beryl Patmore from the labour law department. She really was a fabulous mover; he couldn't help but wish he could dance out there with her. He had never been able to pluck up the courage to ask her out or even tell how felt about her. He had never met a woman like her. Her wit and intelligence were only matched by her kindness and he couldn't deny that she wasn't too bad to look at day after day. Although he usually had to give himself a moment or two, to think about civil lawsuits to calm himself, after having those kinds of thoughts.

"Well Charles, old boy, still longing for a certain Scottish dragon"

"Richard, please stop with your romantic notions. I know you enjoy playing the matchmaker but it really is misplaced"

Dr. Richard Clarkson was old acquaintance of Charles's from his younger days of playing the clubs that Richard liked to stop into for a break from his medical training. They had struck up a friendship after an incident, with an overzealous slime ball of a man who had made a move on Charles's niece, which left Charles with a broken hand but a boosted ego. Richard had treated him and they had remained close friends ever since. He only wanted the best his friend and he had seen for many years the feelings that he had developed for his college. However, one thing Richard knew more than most, Charles would never do anything that he thought might make him lose a partnership that he cherished. He only wished he could tell him that his feelings were obviously reciprocated although she was nearly as oblivious as he was. Although it was fun to watch her flirt with him despite herself.

"Richard, it's lovely to see you. I'm glad you could make it"

Elsie had made her way with Beryl over to where the pair seemed to hiding in the corner.

"Oh I wouldn't miss you throwing some shapes for all in the world"

Charles noticed the delicious blush that crept up her neck.

"I don't know if you'd call them anything more than shapes but it is fun to give the junior partners something to talk about."

"I think more than the junior partners enjoyed the show"

This time it was Beryl who came to the rescue of the now scarlet senior partners.

"And what about me? Or do you just keep an eye on your fellow Scots?"

"Oh Ms Patmore, you hardly think I would overlook you."

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, we're coming to the end of the evening so how about we fill up the dance floor for a slow number to round out the evening."

Before Charles could even process what the dj had said, Richard got in before him.

"Beryl, I may not be as spree as Elsie but I can cut a bit of a rug, will you allow me the last dance"

Beryl had to admit that Richard's infamous matchmaking was as slick as she had ever seen and she was all the happier for it especially if it meant her friend got to dance with her love if only for one dance.

"I'm not sure how much I believe you but sure you might as well give me something to compare"

As the pair made their way to the floor, Elsie and Charles stood nervously together.

"We don't have to dance if you don't want Charles. I know these sorts of night are not really your thing"

She was giving him his chance to escape but he couldn't bring himself to take it.

"You're not wrong but maybe it wouldn't hurt to show Richards moves up. That is if you would like to dance with me"

Her smile was as good a Christmas present that he could have hoped for.

"I'd loved to. Show me what you've got!"

Charles tried to hide his nerves as he took her hand. It had been quite a while since he had danced and he didn't want to let her down. He felt so self conscious as she put her hand on his shoulder as they began to dance. He really wanted her to lean into him but she seemed as proper as he was trying to be.

"Charles, just for once let yourself relax into the music"

"I could say the same to you"

She let out the sweetest giggle as she lay her head against his shoulder.

"Is that better?"

"Much"

They danced silently for a few moments. They were both enjoying being so close to one another.

"Charles, I'm getting too old for this"

"Are you planning on retiring?"

"Well that's part of the plan but that's not all I'm talking about"

He waited for her to continue but when she didn't he was forced to make his own confession.

"I feel the same. I'm not sure if you'll like what I'm about to say but not saying it would be worse than telling you"

"How about you let me make up my own mind without any presumptions"

"You're not making this any easier Elsie"

"I know. I just don't like it when you presume to know how I will react"

"That's what I was doing but I don't want to have a row because of my ineptitude in communicating without insulting anyway I adore you"

She looked up at him, shocked. He was delighted to have finally said it but also to have surprised her even after all these years. Any nerves he had faded away as she lay her head back on his shoulder and continued to dance.

"Try not looking so smug but I love you too."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"That's probably the best Christmas present I could have wished, my dear Elsie"

"Well there's quite a bit of time between now and Christmas so don't peek too soon"

They continued to dance under the watchful eyes of their hopeful but oblivious best friends. Richard's matchmaking skills really were unrivaled.

* * *

**A. N. The joys of having submitted my most difficult essay and a relaxing Saturday resulted a little oneshot that I'm actually pretty happy with. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love hearing what you think and am just grateful that you are following my little stories. Love.**


	7. Gifts

_**Day 7 Gifts - buying, giving, receiving, peeking, accidentally finding - up to you!**_

**A.N. This is the first of a two parter, hope you enjoy it**

* * *

It had become their tradition over the last decade or so to meet up for some sweet treats and the exchange of gifts on Christmas Eve. They had found that they were usually too busy on Christmas Day to really enjoy each other's company at the end of the day. Elsie loved Christmas; it was the one time of year that Mr Carson managed to not make any discerning comments about her sentimentality. Truth be told, he liked to indulge her fondness for the festive season. Once Mrs Patmore had figure out their little tradition, she made sure to have a batch of mince pies, Mrs Hughes's favourite, and a freshly baked apple tart, Mr Carson's favourite, ready and waiting for the two of them to enjoy. She always hoped for an announcement on Christmas morning but it had yet to materialise but she lived in hope.

For her part, Elsie liked to wear her best clothes despite the fact that she didn't want to look too dressed up. This year she felt like changing her hair a little, nothing major but just a little softer to reflect her joy at the thought of their business venture. She hoped this meant a development in their relationship. She wanted more from him but didn't know how far she would be able to go with him resisting it and her at every turn.

Mr Carson wasn't as oblivious as they all thought but he was terrified. He had adored her from the moment he laid eyes on her but propriety had initially gotten in way and then time took over, there never seemed to be a right moment to jeopardise their friendship by saying anything out their ordinary. The business venture had been the first step in his plan.

He had spent weeks contemplating what to get her and when he had finally left his eyes on it in Ripon, he was delighted with himself. He couldn't wait to give it to her that evening.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and leaving your reviews. Love.**


	8. Holly and Ivy

_**Day 8 _Holly and Ivy -_ something involving the festive, decorative plants (or two women named Holly and Ivy, if you wish)**_

**A.N. This is the conclusion to the two parter started in the last chapter.**

* * *

This year Elsie had also made a little extra effort in her decorations. There was lovely mix of tinsel and the more traditional holly and ivy sprinkled around her sitting room alongside the glow of Christmas candles that gave the room a lovely Christmassy feeling. She was becoming more and more excited despite her own worries about the possible impending disappointed. He had let her down so many times in the past and so many of these moments where ones that he wasn't even aware of it. She looked around her room and the satisfaction of a job well done helped her to put her demons to rest.

She didn't realise that in his pantry, Mr Carson was pacing back and forth trying to persuade himself to go over there. He was excited at the prospect of what he was about he was about to give her but also scared of the change that it would bring. Soon he looked at clock and knew that it was now or never and so, with a fortifying breath, he picked up her gift and strode across into her sitting room.

He entered with such confidence that startled her for a moment as she turned to greet him.

"You took me by surprise Mr Carson, was you a little eager for some of our sweet treats courtesy of Mrs Patmore fine hands"

"I'm sorry Mrs Hughes. I just was a little distracted."

As he looked around the room, she could see that he liked the little details she had added.

"You've outdone yourself this year; I've always loved holly and ivy even if it is often overtaken by the more mischievous mistletoe"

She laughed at the indignation in his voice.

"I must say that I never thought greenery could misbehave but I bow to your wisdom. Shall we sit or would you like to give me my gift now but you crush it in your hands"

He looked down at his hands and felt silly. _Maybe this was the wrong choice?_ The look of curiosity on her face was enough to spur him.

"Sorry about that although I don't think I've done any damage. How about we do both? Sit down and I'll let you unwrap it"

"I'll only sit down if you do the same. I have your gift right here. Come on now."

"Here you go. I'm not sure if I understand the correct meaning behind it but I hope...I hope you like it."

_He sounds so nervous,_ she thought.

She gasped as she unwrapped her gift. In her lap lay the most beautiful silver luckenbooth brooch with the bluest Sapphires. She looked up at him, needing him to say the words out loud before she was willing to let herself believe what he was giving her. Thankfully he took the hint.

"I saw it in Ripon at a stall in the market and I don't think the seller even knew what it was but I read a book about Scottish customs not long after you arrived here and I remember reading about...about marriage customs. Mrs Hughes...Elsie I...I can't say we'll be able to retire tomorrow but if you'll have me, I would love to marry you before the Season. I thought that maybe we could enjoy our secret over the Christmas season and then inform the family after the New Year so that we would have enough time to train up our replacements. Anyway I'm rambling and you haven't actually agreed so maybe...maybe I should leave you to think about it..."

He was staring at the floor, willing it to swallow him right then and there.

"Charles, look at me, I love you, this is the sweetest gift I could have ever wished for but how about we worry about the family later and you kiss your fiancé"

She winked at him and he took his face in her hands and finally kissed her. It wasn't the kiss of passionate romance novels, there was time for that yet, but it was the nicest Christmas present that he could have hoped for in his nerve-filled days that have been leading up to this.

"Merry Christmas, my love"

"You too, my man"

The rest of Christmas Eve was spent with the newly engaged couple getting to know each other a little better.

* * *

**A.N. So what did you all think? I love reading your reviews and an so glad you are reading this Christmas adventure! XoX**


	9. Ice

_**Day 9 : _Ice -_ slipping, sliding, skating, cracking; or for putting in drinks; or for reducing the swelling on bruises, twisted ankles, or sprained wrists - possibly after slipping on ice in the first place - get creative!  
**_

**A.N. I thought that a little Baxley was in order. Enjoy...**

* * *

_Stupid new shoes, of course the new soles would be no match for the icy pathways around Downton but oh no, I had go for a nice walk around the grounds because the frost made me think of happier times..._

Phyllis Baxter was not a happy bunny as she made her way back to Downton limping rather painfully on a rapidly swelling sprained left ankle. The frosted trees had proved too much of a distraction as she had stood on a frozen puddle, soon to find herself flat on the ground with an aching ankle letting her know exactly how she had gotten there. She had a half day to take and had wanted some time to simply clear her head and relax but her natural clumsiness had other plans. As she turned the corner and limped into the backyard, she really hoped there was no one there to see her since she felt embarrassed enough as it was...

"Oh my goodness, Baxter, what happened? Someone come help!"

Daisy nearly fell over herself in her eagerness to come to Phyllis's aid, her loud cry for help had drawn the attention of quite a few members of staff and before she knew it Mr Barrow and Molesley were either side of her, helping to sit comfortably at the table. Poor Molesley resembled a lost puppy who didn't know what to say because he was afraid to speak; thankfully Mr Barrow came to his aid.

"Do you think there is a need for Dr. Clarkson?"

To his credit, he sounded genuinely concerned, a revelation that surprised and heartened Phyllis more than she cared to admit.

"Not at all, I just twisted my ankle; at most I need some ice to bring the swelling down"

Mrs Hughes, who had come in after she heard all the commotion, settled the matter for everyone while deciding to allow Molesley to redeem himself so that he wouldn't feel guilty later.

"Mr Molesley, will you please bring Ms Baxter to my sitting room, Daisy will you fetch some ice, and everyone else get back to work. Mr Barrow your kindness is appreciated"

Mrs Hughes followed the pair into her office, watching as Molesley very carefully sat her down on the armchair.

"Now I'm sorry to say that I have a long list of rooms I have to check so Mr Molesley, you will have to see to it that Ms Baxter keeps her ankle iced and takes the remainder of the day and before either of you protest, I will having none of it and will be telling Mr Carson to get some of the other footmen to cover your duties."

Right on cue, Daisy knocked on door and brought in some ice wrapped in cloth with a little wash basin to put it in when it melted.

"This should do the job Ms Baxter, I'm ever so sorry you hurt your ankle"

"Thank you Daisy, dear. I just chose today to have a row with a frozen puddle"

Molesley's guffaw broke his silence and provided Mrs Hughes with her perfect time to leave them to it.

"Alright Daisy, let's us head back to work. Be sure and keep that ankle elevated and iced for the next little while and feel free to stay in here for the rest of the afternoon, I'll ensure that you aren't disturbed."

And with that, she shooed Daisy out the room as she left the dumbfounded pair to work the rest out for themselves. The silence that fell between them was all consuming with neither knowing exactly what to say first. As ever it was Phyllis who bridged the gap between them.

"There doesn't seem to be any little table around here so I'm going to need the use of your knee to elevate this ankle so why don't you pull up a chair and bring over that ice."

She surprised herself with how confident she sounded considering the butterflies that were fluttering like mad in her tummy. She smiled as he bumbled while apologising profusely for not thinking of that first. With surprising ease, the pair assembled themselves in a way that actually made the throbbing of her ankle slowly decrease significantly. The comfort of the situation seemed to make Molesley finally able to speak.

"So what exactly happened outside?"

She wanted to feed him the story that she had told herself all day but as was becoming more common in recent weeks, she found herself unable to lie about her feelings.

"Today is my mother's birthday. She loved the frost on the trees so I thought I would go for a wander to clear my head of the sadness that her birthday always brings and then I got distracted and wasn't looking where I was going and ended up here with a sprained ankle"

Her honesty surprised although the sorrow behind her eyes didn't.

"I was wondering why you had been so quiet the last few days. It must be terribly hard for you"

It was his turn to surprise her; she couldn't believe he had noticed that she had been feeling a little apprehensive.

"I didn't think I was so obvious"

"It's only obvious if you are looking"

He adjusted his hand and it caused her to wince so he readjusted.

"I'm so sorry"

"No it's fine. My ankle is just overly sensitive. Don't look so worried; you're not doing anything wrong"

"You're the only one who says that to me."

"Well it's true so I'll keep saying it"

His smile always made her tummy tie up in knots.

"So what was your mother like? Did you get your dark hair from her?"

She was a little taken aback by him making a reference to her looks.

"Well she was a lovely, kind and hard-working woman who did indeed have these raven locks but she was a very pretty woman.

"Oh so you're exactly like her then."

He was quite surprised by the blush that spread to her cheeks. It made her look very endearing. He looked at her ankle and was delighted to see the swelling was starting to go down.

"I'm glad to say that the ice seems to be doing the trick and you're ankle is starting to look like normal."

Without thinking, he began to gently massage her ankle.

"Maybe in a few days, when your ankle is back to normal, we can go for a little walk together."

She was so distracted by his massaging that she nearly missed what he said.

"I seem to be in a bit of a daze, that's sounds like a lovely idea although I think I'll need a few more of your massages before I'm ready to face those icy paths.

"No need to worry on that front, we'll face them together anyway"

He really did surprise her sometimes. He was a lot more forthcoming than she could have ever hoped.

* * *

**A.N. These two are pretty cute. What did you think? I really can't believe how many reviews and follows this story had received. I'm so grateful to you all. Love always.  
**


	10. Jingle bells

_**Day 10 - _Jingle Bells -_ sleigh bells, alarm bells, bells in the servants' hall, church bells …**_

**A.N. And we're back on familiar turf with a little chelsie...**

* * *

"Mr Cawson, what does he sound like?!

"Does he make a bang bang?"

"Do reindeer neigh like horses?"

"Yes Cawson, do reindeer neigh because I love when the horses neigh!"

Poor Mr Carson realised now that he had made a mistake in telling the children about the story of the night he bumped into Santa Claus when their parents were young little things just like them. He had hoped the story would make them perk up and cheer little Miss Marigold who was a rather shy wee child who Mrs Hughes seemed to fret an awful lot about whenever the children came to her. Despite all this shyness, Miss Marigold still managed to make her way down the Mrs Hughes's sitting room one evening when she had woken from a bad dream. He couldn't blame the girl for seeking the comfort of the housekeeper, _his_ housekeeper, but it didn't seem to help her in raising her voice above the other two children although he did like the fact that she asked if Santa made a _bang bang_, he was certain that Mrs Hughes would be heartened by that little titbit of information on the girl.

"Now children, if I were to tell you all the secrets then where would all the fun be? Now no more questions for the rest of today because Nanny is waiting to bring you back to the nursery"

He tried to look but knew they could see through him and his blustering nearly as well as Mrs Hughes. Master George put on a pout that would make even his Lordship jealous while Miss Sybie straightened her back in defiance but held back on just this one occasion. The only one to act out of character was little Miss Marigold who wrapped her arms around his leg and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for the story"

He was surprised at the lump that came to his throat as he watched them all walk away with Nanny.

"I knew you would turn into a big softie on all three of them."

He had felt her presence behind him before she spoke but her words still surprised him.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to make me want to meet you in your office later"

He loved when she got that little glint in her eye.

"And why would that be, Elsie?"

"To have you tell me the Santa Claus, of course"

With that, she practically skipped away from as he stood with the broadest of chests and smiles.

* * *

**A.N. Just a little sweetness. I love hearing what you think. As always Love. xox  
**


	11. Kris Kringle

**_Day 11- _Kris Kringle -_ or Santa Claus, or Father Christmas, or St. Nick_**

**A.N. This is what I've imagined from one of the pictures released ahead of the Christmas. Contains some spoilers for Season 5 so don't read on if you don't want it ruined for you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...  
**

* * *

_Why did I agree to do this? I mean I know she said it would bring a little joy to the now returned Anna but I just can't give her the gift I really want with everyone there..._

Charles Carson was as flustered as ever as he watched Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore prepare the table for their little feast and more frustratingly, the Kris Kringle exchange of gifts. Upon Anna's release, Mrs Hughes had felt that something a little special and frivolous was needed to lift the shadow of sadness that had fallen around them in the time of her absence. It was this thought that sparked her idea that they have a little fun with the gift giving this year and do a Kris Kringle with the more senior members of staff. It started off with just himself, herself, Mrs Patmore and Mr. Bates and Anna but then she didn't want to leave Daisy out and then it hadn't felt right to leave out Mr Molesley and Ms Baxter, she had even extended an invitation to Mr Barrow but he had declined because he felt that Mr and Mrs Bates wouldn't be comfortable with him being there, she disagreed with him but had let him be. So now they were going to be a party of eight. They had picked the names out of the hat a week before and he had thankfully gotten Mrs Hughes but his only problem was that he wanted to give her a gift that was meaningful to the two of them and he knew that wouldn't be possible with the entire group watching. It was after much thought that he decided that he would just have to get her two gifts: one for the Kris Kringle and one for a glass of sherry shared in her sitting room.

His personal gift for her had been an easy one; he had spotted a beautiful sapphire brooch when he had run some errands in Ripon. He had bought it on the spot because he feared that if he gave himself too much time to think about it, he would have talked himself out of buying it and settled on something far more boring. However, he was surprised at how much trouble he was having trying to come up with what to get her for Christmas. He knew this wasn't going to be her only gift but she wasn't going to know that so he had to still get her something that she would enjoy. He spent the day walking the length and breadth of Ripon until finally setting eyes on the perfect place: the specialised book shop. He went straight to the gothic section since he knew how much she loved the atmosphere created in them. It was there he laid eyes on a beautifully bound first edition copy of Frankenstein which he knew to be one of her favourites. He was so pleased with himself that he wasn't sure which present he was more excited to see her reaction to upon opening.

Now as he stood watching the tabled being laid, he began to feel nervous and the doubts started to creep into his mind: Maybe she wouldn't appreciate a gothic novel as a Christmas present? She already knew he was the one that had gotten her name because she can read him like a book so had sussed it out from his behaviour around he after he had gotten it but would that mean she had higher expectations? All in all, he was relieved when Mrs Patmore told them all to go away and get changed for the meal which would be in half an hour. It gave him a chance to clear his mind. He put on one of his more casual suits and fixed his hair, brushing it more times than was probably necessary which was an indicator of the nerves he was feeling. He gave himself one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath and headed to the dining hall.

When he entered, he caught sight of her and she took away his breath. She was stunning, her hairstyle was a little softer than usual and she seemed to have a little rouge and on her lips. It was when he heard Mrs Patmore shout something at Daisy that he realised that he had been staring. He cleared his throat in the hope that she hadn't noticed.

"Are we the first here?"

It was a redundant question but he felt obliged to say something.

"Well yes and no. Anna was here a moment ago but had to run and fetch something. She seemed so excited. Oh it warms my heart to see her like this"

"Yes it is nice to see a little more happiness"

"Even when I make you do things you don't like"

"It's not that I don't like the idea, I just wondered if it would be the most appropriate way to celebrate Christmas"

"Oh stop your blustering, I promise you're going to thank me for persuading you to do this. Anyway you get yourself seated and I'll go help Mrs Patmore not lose her temper with poor Daisy"

She was gone before he could defend himself against the comment about blustering.

The table filled up very quickly with Mrs Hughes sitting directly beside him which made for a nice change. Mrs Patmore's cooking was brilliant as always and when she brought out the desserts, he knew Mrs Hughes had a hand in the menu because all his favourites were on display including a delicious looking apple pie. As the desserts were served to each member of staff, Mrs Hughes stood.

"I think it's time for a toast and then the Kris Kringle gifts. So I'll just say that I'm very glad to be able to ask you all to raise your glasses and say 'Merry Christmas, Anna'"

She got a little teary eyed as 'Merry Christmas, Anna' rang out at the table. Without thinking he took her hand as she sat and gave it a little squeeze under table before releasing it. They all put their gifts up on the table and it was Mrs Patmore that decided to kick things off.

"Ok so, well, I hope Mr Bates will enjoy his gift from me"

He unwrapped it to find a lovely pair of leather gloves.

"I've never really bought gifts for a man so I hope it'll make do."

She tried to sound confident but there was nervousness that was clear in her voice.

"They're lovely. Thank you Mrs Patmore, now Ms Baxter it's your turn"

He had given her a new black hat with red piping.

"Oh why thank you, Mr Bates. It's very thoughtful of you. Well I guess this means I get to give my present to you Mr Molesley.

He fumbled with the wrapping but was delighted to find a book on the history of strongmen. _It was later that he discovered the note inside._

"I get to see what I'm up against in the strongmen ranks. Thank you kindly. Now Mrs Bates, I hope you enjoy this."

Everyone was stunned to see the beautiful woollen scarf that she received.

"This is beautiful. I'm ever so grateful. Now it's Daisy's turn."

She watched as Daisy unwrapped her gift with care.

"I know how much you have been enjoying your studies"

"It's a poetry book; I've never had one of them. Thank you so so much. Here Mrs Patmore, I've been dying to give you yours since I bought it."

Mrs Patmore was stunned to find a beautiful bracelet with the letters B.P. engraved on the back.

"Oh Daisy, love, this is too much."

"No it's not, I thought you'd like it."

"Of course I do you dozy cow, it's just...it's just lovely"

Mrs Hughes decided now was a good time to interrupt to give her friend a moment to compose herself.

"Well I guess that just leaves two of us. Shall we open them at the same time?"

"Sure. Here you go Mr Hughes"

The whole table watched in eager anticipation to see what they gave each other. Mrs Patmore was the only one who had known that they had gotten each other since she had made sure that it was the only option they had.

Mr Carson couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a crystal decanter with C. Carson engraved on it. It was such a luxury that he would have one all for himself. He was almost afraid to look at her reaction in case it wasn't as good as he wished for her. He needn't had worried as she carefully caressed the cover and pages, delighting in the feel of her favourite book.

"This must have hard for you to bring yourself to buying _one of those dreadful gothic novels_"

She was trying to laugh off the deep feelings that she had but he was in no mood for anything other than sincerity.

"The second I saw it I thought of you"

Now it was the turn of Mrs Patmore to distract from her friend.

"Why don't we relax and listen to something on the gramophone. At least then I won't feel so bad for getting the hall boys to drag it down here for me."

Daisy went to put a record on as the group spread out into the room. Mr and Mrs Bates decided to dance along with Molesley and Ms Baxter. Mrs Patmore got Daisy to help her clear away the food before showing off some of her own moves. Nobody commented on the older heads of staff that had made their way to Mrs Hughes's sitting room.

"I hope you won't mind but I bought you another gift that I thought you might be able to appreciate away from prying eyes."

"It seems we were on the same wavelength as usual because I also got you something else. I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

She was being a little bolder than normal and he liked it. He took her gift wrapped brooch out of his pocket as she handed him her gift. She had bought him a pair of gold cufflinks with a simple engraving of _C+E_. They left him speechless. She have the same reaction to her gift.

"Oh my goodness, Mr Carson, it's beautiful. I nearly like it more than the fabulous book you bought. You really have spoilt me, I don't deserve all this."

"Now that's where you're wrong. It's I who doesn't deserve You!"

She looked at him because she couldn't believe what he had said.

"What do you mean, Charles?"

He didn't answer; he simply lowered his month to hers and waited for her permission as she closed the distance between them. They were too lost in each other to hear the footsteps outside the door of one very happy matchmaker.

* * *

**A.N. I'm clearly going through a matchmaking phase. I love Kris Kringle or Secret Santa as we call it, by either name it can be fun. It's nice to have some Christmas Chelsie cheer and a little sprinkle of Baxley thrown in for fun and cuteness. As always I love hearing your thoughts on what I've written. so far I've been blown away by your reviews so thanks so much for them. Love. xox**


	12. Laughter

**_Day 12 - _Laughter -_ joyful noise!_**

**a.n. a work-filled Friday coupled with a trip to the cinema to see the final film in The Hobbit trilogy meant there was only time for a short little oneshot. I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Her laughter rang out through the house. It was normally his favourite sound but now that it was aimed at him, he was not so happy about it.

"I don't know what is funny, Mrs Carson, you are the one who suggested this!"

"I know...I know but it's just that you are such a sight"

"I think I look the part and I bring certain nobleness to it that I think has been missing"

"Oh you're noble alright!"

"I don't take very sarcasm, my dearest, especially when it as a result of me following one of your suggestions"

She couldn't help herself. His indignation just added to the hilarity to it all.

"Oh Charlie, you are a sweetheart but you are so easy to rise"

"Well maybe I should take this whole thing off?"

"You will do no such thing, Mr Carson. We promised the children that Father Christmas would come to see them and Father Christmas is going to see them."

He always loved when her temper was risen and her hands were on her hips to prove her point.

"Well I've never heard of a Santa Claus without his Mrs Claus..."

"No no no!"

"Methinks thou protest too much!"

"Stop it...I don't even have anything I could wear!"

"Oh now now now, that's an easy problem to rectify!"

And with the smuggest smirk that she has ever seen, he produced a very clingy Mrs Claus outfit.

"I think that'll be a bit tight..."

"Oh Mrs Claus, I think it'll do just fine..."

* * *

**A.N. I hope it did enough to keep you interested in my yarns. Please let me know what you think of it. Love. xox  
**


	13. Music

_**Day 13- _Music - _Christmas Carols, church hymns, singing, dancing, playing instruments - whatever suits your fancy!**_

* * *

It had been a tense few days. It had all started when Mrs Hughes had received a telegram and retreated to her office for the rest of the morning. She wouldn't tell him what it had said but it's didn't take much consideration to figure out that it wasn't good news. From then on she kept her conversations short and her instructions to her maids terse. It made for a difficult atmosphere for all but no one dared to complain because for the most part, they could tell something had upset her and they didn't want to upset her. Mrs Hughes had always been the firm but fair wielder of discipline; she cared for them all and watched out for them. She was one that homesick young housemaids and footmen went to for a shoulder to cry on. She may try their patience on some days but they never forget what she did for them all.

As a week of this atmosphere reached its finish, Mr Carson found a very angry cook in his pantry.

"Mr Carson, you can't let this continue. She has asked to take her meals in her sitting room today."

"I don't see why that should be a problem for you Mrs Patmore, she rarely makes demands of you."

"Now listen here Mr Carson. You and I both know something has happened and since she won't tell me, there is only one person who she will tell something that personal too..."

She had her hands on her hips and she flared at him.

"I don't know what you are implying, Mrs Patmore"

"Stop right there, you need to get down off your high horse because your _dear friend_ is hurting and she needs you to help her so, today you are going to take lunch with Mrs Hughes in her sitting room and she may not tell you what is wrong but I am not having her eating alone no matter what."

She left no room for debate as she stormed out of his room. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed her sadness nor was his resistance to talking to her a sign of his misunderstanding. He just wasn't sure she would want to tell him what was wrong. He thought she would have already told him if she was going to tell him.

It was with a certain nervousness that he knocked on her sitting room door. She told him to enter.

"Oh Mr Carson, you should have gotten one of the footmen to bring this in to me. Oh there is a bit too much food here for one person."

It was with this, she arched an eyebrow. Despite the worryingly grey pallor of her face, she still had her fire in her.

"Well I thought I would join in if you wouldn't mind."

"It seems like you've already made the decision for me."

"That is not the case, Mrs Hughes. If you do not want me here, I will be more than happy to eat alone at my desk."

He could tell that she had given up the fight. He was glad she was going to let him eat with her but it worried him to see her lose her fire so quickly.

"Make yourself at home then."

They begin their meal in a weighted silence. He kept trying to catch a glimpse of her without her noticing. The more he saw, the more worried he became. However, he didn't know how to start a conversation with her about it. As ever it was her who led the charge.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to speak?"

"Well I don't know if we will be able to have a civil conversation if you are going to speak to me in that manner."

"I can' believe..." She set her dinner to one side and got up "...you would think that you could come in here and lecture me on civility."

He decided to stand up too.

"Mrs Hughes, for the past week the staff have been walking around on egg shells and then you decide you are to hide yourself away further without me...I mean any of us what it is that telegram said."

She looked stricken.

"If you had to be so careful around me why didn't you tell me you had a problem with me before this?"

"Of course I don't have a problem with you, I am worried about you...we all are. Can't you please just tell me what the matter is?"

It was the please that did it. She burst into tears and he couldn't do anything but envelope her in a hug.

"There, there. Let it all out and then please tell me. I promise I will help if I can."

He let her sob against his chest for another minute or so until he made a decision.

"Come now, Elsie, let's sit down."

She went to pull away from him to sit in her own seat but he held her close and sat down, holding her hand to allow her to sit on his knee if she wanted to. He was overjoyed when sat down and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her close and stroked her back as her tears started to subside.

"It's my sister."

"It's what your sister"

"She...she...she died"

She began to sob again.

"Oh my sweet dear, how have you kept this to yourself all week? I...I wish I knew what to say but it's so terribly sad. I'm so sorry you couldn't tell me, I would have tried to help. I don't like the thought of you feeling like you have to deal with this alone."

"Charles, I didn't know what to do. I needed to come to terms with it. I couldn't have known what you would do. Anything less than this and I would have felt even worse."

He felt so ashamed. He didn't think she that she could think so little of him but he also knew that he had never been able to tell her how he really felt.

"Elsie, I am sorry for my behaviour but I need you to understand that I would do anything for you. I want to comfort you."

"What do you call this then, Charles?"

Her laugh was the best sound he'd heard all week.

"I guess I'll have to thank my sister for helping us both in showing things that we were too scared of before."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. He couldn't quite what had happened in the last few minutes. She was always so much better at change than him.

"I am sorry it took such sadness to make me act. I adore you Elsie Hughes."

He said it. He actually said it.

"And I you. How about we relax like this for a little longer, I'm not quite up to thinking about our future just yet. I need to think about her just a little more."

"You take as long as you need, my love. They all know better than to disturb you so we can relax."

"Thank you dear. I really do love you"

"I guess that's makes two of us"

She finally allowed herself to give in to the exhaustion of her grief and felt safe enough to fall asleep with the man she loved wrapped around her and humming Amazing Grace to ease her heart.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed this little bittersweet oneshot. Love. xox **


	14. Nighttime

_**Day 14 - _Nighttime -_ what might happen on a cold winter's night - blankets, cocoa, warm socks and pj's, reading books by a roaring fire?**_

* * *

"Mrs Hughes, you are being wildly over dramatic, I am perfectly fine."

"And Mr Carson, it does not matter how many times you say it does to distract from the fact that you are straining your eyes at any little stream of light. Now listen to me when I say go to your room, get into your bed and I will sent Molesley up with headache powder for you to take. No arguments!"

She gave him that said there was to be no debate on the subject. Begrudgingly he agreed but huffed and puffed and he walked out past her, unwilling to look at her face, just in case he might smile like he always did when she was so fired up.

She decided to go and find Mr Molesley and set him to his task.

_That insufferable loveable man will drive me mad one day_

"Ah Mr Molesley, there you are. Mr Carson has been taken ill, I don't think there will be need to call Dr Clarkson but I will need you and Mr Barrow to cover his duties and will you please bring up this headache powder and a glass of water to Mr Carson please."

Poor Molesley was so taken aback at the speed the command was given that it took him a moment to process what had been said while Mrs Hughes with a stare that had instilled fear in many a housemaid.

"Oh Yes...yes of course Mrs Hughes, right away!"

As she watch Molesley scramble away, she couldn't help but smile. He meant well but was grace would never be his strong point. He had Ms Baxter to help with that but that was a thought for another day.

Her day pass in a flurry of activity; there was so much that had to be done. She couldn't help but watch over the footmen in his absence but that coupled with her own duties meant she took dinner in her office as she went through her files. She had Molesley check in on him at various points and considering she found out he was asleep for most of them, she was very glad she sent him to bed. She knew that if she got her paperwork done in the middle of the day then she would be able to check on him herself at the end of the day and hopefully share a cup of tea with him.

Of course when word had gotten to Lady Mary of his illness, she had been straight down to see him. She stayed with him quite a while but seemed happy enough in the knowledge that he would get better when she left. Thomas had been a surprise; he had been extra helpful to Mrs Hughes and kept asking her if she was alright and seemed to mean it. It made a welcome change. One she was weary of but grateful for all the same. It took a knock at her door to drag her attention away from the books.

"Mrs Hughes you have been in here for hours. You've barely touched your food. I'm going to make up a tray for you to bring up to Mr Carson with food on it for both of you. You can pick it up in an hour so. It's practically evening as it is so it'll be time for everyone to turn in then. I'm sure you planned to go up anyway..."

"You make that sound very questionable, Mrs Patmore."

"And what if I do, I'll not have you run yourself ragged as well as him. Anyway finish up your work and I'll get your tea sorted."

"Thank you, Mrs Patmore"

She essentially thanked her shadow but it felt right to say it aloud. When she looked back the pages, the numbers began to blur together. She reluctantly admitted that Mrs Patmore was right: she did feel run ragged. She decided to go and get one of Mr Carson favourite book of sonnets from his desk. She knew he kept it in the top drawer for safe keeping and so he can read one from time to time when he got a chance.

When faced into his desk, it made her feel so small. He really was a man of stature and his furniture was proof of that. She pulled open the drawer and retrieved the book. Something caught her eye at the bottom of the drawer and was shocked to find a picture of them which had been taken around five years ago staring back it. It was worn but in good condition. She didn't really know what to think about him keeping it there so she just put it back and tried not to think about what it could mean. She focused on getting the tray from the kitchen. She had heard Mrs Patmore go up a few moments ago so was unsurprised to find the kitchen with a tray with far too many delights waiting for her.

She made her way upstairs feeling far more nervous than she could account for. She knocked on his door before entering without waiting for a response. She was surprised to find him sitting up. He noticed her puzzled look.

"Molesley came in and passed on a message from Mrs Patmore saying you would be bringing me something to eat."

"That was quite the change of communication wasn't it?"

"I'm feeling much better now; thank you for forcing me to go to bed. Now can I eat?"

"Oh am I only getting thanks because you want food. Good job I'm in a good mood and hungry myself or I might take this straight to my room otherwise."

"I've missed your wit today. Mr Molesley is well meaning but the conversation level is a little lacking."

"From what I heard that may have had something to do with you being asleep."

His laughter filled the room as she shared out the sandwiches.

"That may have been part of it, you are right Mrs Hughes."

"I do like when realise that, Mr Carson. I brought up your book of sonnets; I know you like to read them when you need a moment's peace."

"That is very kind of you Mrs Hughes. Would you mind if I read it aloud?"

"I was kind of hoping that's what you would do."

She settled back into the seat as he began to recite.

_From fairest creatures we desire increase,_  
_That thereby beauty's rose might never die,_  
_But as the riper should by time decease,_  
_His tender heir might bear his memory:_  
_But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,_  
_Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,_  
_Making a famine where abundance lies,_  
_Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:_  
_Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,_  
_And only herald to the gaudy spring,_  
_Within thine own bud buriest thy content,_  
_And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding:_  
_Pity the world, or else this glutton be,_  
_To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee._

* * *

_**A.N. Who doesn't love a bit of Shakespeare to end an evening? :) Thanks for reviewing so far, I'm sorry I haven't been able to find the time to get back to you all individually but it does bring a smile to my face when it pops up in my email. Love. xox**  
_


	15. Over the River and Through the Woods

_**Day 15 - _Over the River and Through the Woods_ _-_ a journey in the snow or ice or just the cold**_

_**A.N. A little late because the fanfic website was not being my friend last night. This is a nice little modern AU Baxley...**_

* * *

Of course this is the day that his car would choose to break down. The winter chill had thoroughly set in and Mr Molesley had just finished working in the badly heated offices of Crawley and Family Ltd. As cold as the walk into work had been, the walk home was proving to be even more bone chilling.

"Do you need a ride, Mr Molesley?"

She was always so smooth; he could never talk to her like that.

"I wouldn't want to bother you"

"Oh stop it, get in and I'll take you home."

"Thank you, Ms Baxter"

"Ok, how about my fee for bringing you home is getting you to call me Phyllis."

"Um I suppose you should call me Joseph..."

"That works for me, Joseph"

He really was awful at acting calm and collected. His heart was racing, he could feel his palms getting sweaty; this cold journey was suddenly getting overwhelmingly hot. He had to ask her what he wanted. It was not or never.

"Are you looking forward to the Christmas party?"

"I'm sure it'll have some positives but Christmas parties have a tendency for someone to drin to much and say things that they'll regret in the morning."

"Well i don't know about that but there is usually good music."

"Oh I don't know you were a dancer."

"I wasn't referring to dancing although I have learned a few moves in my time."

"Have you really?"

"I could show you if you wanted, maybe we could go out for a meal sometime and go dancing."

She looked at him surprised but before he had time to take it back she answered him.

"I would love that"

"Great, we're pretty much at my place but how about we say Friday at seven. I'll meet you at yours to make a change."

"Sure, I'll look forward to it."

_Maybe he could be smooth too..._

* * *

**_A.N. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Love. xox  
_**


	16. Pudding

_**Day 16 - Pudding - Christmas pudding, plum pudding, Yorkshire pudding, or any dessert at all**_

_**A.N. A day late, thanks to internet issues, but this is a nice little lead into the next chapter.**_

It was Christmas Eve and the downstairs was full of all the Christmassy odours and delights. Mrs Patmore was preparing for the big day and putting the final touches to all the cakes and puddings. She liked to get anything that could be done the night before done so that she wouldn't have to work her girls as hard over the next few days. She knew just how much Daisy enjoyed the festive season and she enjoyed watching her delight in all the decorations and presents. All these preparations, while practical, did nothing for the will power of Mr Carson. His stomach groaned at the wonderful smells and he knew that they tasted even better than they tasted.

Mrs Hughes couldn't help but delight in the pained expressions on Mr Carson's face. His sweet tooth had only taken an even greater hold on him over the years. It was funny to watch as he debated with whether or not he should steal a sample or two from the kitchen. She enjoyed it even more knowing the little surprise she had in store for him. The joys of friendship meant that she was able to persuade Mrs Patmore to do a little extra work this Christmas by preparing a few extra treats that would be for the pair's eyes only. This year had been a tough one and organising this little surprise had been a fun way to distract herself from the shadow of darkness that had taken over.

_Hopefully his love of pudding will make their evening a fun one._

* * *

**_A.N. Let's find out. Love. xox  
_**


	17. Question

_**Day 17 - _Question -_ someone pops the question - or asks _a_ question, _any_ question**_

_**A.N. Make sure to read chapter 16 first.**_

* * *

The evening dragged on and his stomach was grumbling more and more. He decided that he would have to make himself a little snack to placate his sweet tooth for his little celebration with Mrs Hughes. She always enjoyed the festive season and he enjoyed seeing her so happy and without worry. Goodness knows that that was something that had been rarer and rarer in recent times. He loved seeing her smile and loved it even more when he was the one that had caused her to do so: It was his favourite pastime.

As the evening progressed, most of the staff retired earlier than usual in eager anticipation for the following day which left the two heads of staff to prepare themselves for their tradition. Mrs Hughes had changed into her favourite blouse and skirt and was preparing a tray with all the goodies that Mrs Patmore had left aside for them. Just as she was putting the final touches to her little surprise, Mr Carson came in search of his snack and surprised her.

"Oh Mrs Hughes, I wasn't expecting to find you in here, what is that you are preparing?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise for you but now that you've caught me out, I may just have to leave it here."

"Now now now, let's not be too hasty. It's still a surprise maybe just not where you had planned for it to take place and I must say, it is a lovely surprise so thank you"

"Well I'm guessing you came in here to get your own little surprise, what would you like to do?"

"I think what you've prepared will keep us going. Shall we retire to your sitting room?"

Mr Carson took the tray from her and the pair headed into her sitting room which she had decorated for their evening.

"I like what you've done to the place."

"Thank you, I always like the decorations of this festive time."

"I don't mean to jump ahead but I have been longing for some of Mrs Patmore's delights all day. Can we begin?"

She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. He really was adorable when it came to his sweet tooth.

"I shall prepare the tea and you can cut us some cake."

He set about his task with gusto. His stomach ached to get to eating these beauties.

"Can I ask you a question Mr Carson?"

"Of course you can."

He dug into his apple pie as she nervously bit her lip. It was now or never.

"Mr Carson, what would you think if I told you that I'm thinking of retiring?"

His world stopped.

* * *

_**A.N. Sometimes opening endings can just as intriguing...Do you agree? Thanks for reading. Love xox  
**_


	18. Weather

_**Day 23 - **__**Weather -**__** "outside is frightful," or "walking in a winter wonderland," or it could be ridiculously, unacceptably warm outside**_

_**A.N. Life got super in the way of my writing so I decided to just skip ahead to day 23 and maybe I'll come back to the other prompts later. This is a continuation of the last two chapters. It's not all plain sailing...**_

He could feel his heart freeze.

"Retirement?"

"Yes, I know it may come as a shock to you but I have been really thinking about it and I can't help but think that maybe things would be better if I got away from here."

"What things?"

He wanted to cry and to scream but he could only manage to get a few words out.

"Just...I've been feeling very old. I suppose it's silly but I want to give myself a chance at something else. Everything with Anna has made me realise how many bad memories I have about this place."

He was crestfallen.

"Are your memories only bad?"

"Of course not. It's just that recent disappointments have started to weigh a little more heavily than they used to and I have decided to be proactive in my dealing with them."

"By running away?"

"Running away? How dare you? Just because I don't want to wallow in my sadness doesn't mean I'm not facing up to them which is more than I can say for you!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

At this stage they were standing and facing each other. They both were breathing heavily; their anger was pushing them over the edge. The storm had to break at some stage.

"You know what Charles, forget I said anything. I really...I just can't do this anymore."

She turned to leave.

"No, please wait."

She stopped but he couldn't speak.

"Maybe this will be best left unsaid. Don't you think Charles?"

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched her go.

_**A.N. I promise I won't leave you hanging on sadness but you'll have to wait and see how it's resolved. What did you think anyway? As always, Love.**_


End file.
